


Day Eleven: The Nerf Herders

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Save a nerf, ride a nerf herder.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Eleven: The Nerf Herders

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly based nerf herders on American cowboy stereotypes

“Faster,” Qui-Gon landed a smarting slap to Obi-Wan’s rump. 

Obi-Wan obediently picked up his speed, bracing his hands on Qui-Gon’s chest and using his knees against the floor to bounce up and down on Qui-Gon’s cock. His moans were intoxicating to Qui-Gon as he watched his thick shaft plunge into Obi-Wan’s snug little hole. 

A hot flash of lust flared in his belly at the sight. It never failed to amaze and arouse him at the way Obi-Wan took him. Took _all_ of him. Sweetly and hungrily like he was made for it. Qui-Gon loved thrusting into that tight, welcoming warmth, but simply lying here and having Obi-Wan ride him was another pleasure of its own. 

The floor wasn’t his favorite place for these activities, but Obi-Wan was doing most of the work, so he really couldn’t complain. All Qui-Gon had to do was enjoy it and rest his hands on Obi-Wan’s slender hips with the occasionally grope to his ass. Speaking of which…

_Smack_

Obi-Wan whined when Qui-Gon spanked him, but he kept his hips moving. His strong and limber body was beautiful in motion as he gracefully undulated on top of Qui-Gon. Sweat glistened on his skin and gathered in the hollow of his collarbone before dripping down in a tantalizing trail along his chest. 

Greedy for more, Qui-Gon surged upwards, towering over Obi-Wan who squeaked in surprise. He wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s back to brace him as he tilted him back far enough so he could lean in and run his tongue along his throat, licking at salt and skin. Ravenous for the taste of Obi-Wan and the sound of his gasps as he nipped at his neck and swirled his tongue in the rises and dips of his collarbone. 

“My beautiful Master,” Obi-Wan murmured, his eyes heart-wrenchingly tender when Qui-Gon glanced up at him. It caused a stuttering in Qui-Gon’s chest that became more erratic when Obi-Wan lifted his hand and ran a single finger down Qui-Gon’s nose, tracing it from bridge to tip. Adoration beamed from Obi-Wan’s gaze and pressed into Qui-Gon’s skin with each touch of his fingers. It was the same worshipfulness that Qui-Gon knew shone in his face when he looked at Obi-Wan, his stunningly lovely Obi-Wan. Seeing it reflected back at him made Qui-Gon’s breath catch and his heart swell.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense Qui-Gon’s thoughts and smiled softly. He tipped the wide-brimmed hat on his head back so he could lean in to plant a little kiss on the end of Qui-Gon’s nose. Before he could fully pull away, Qui-Gon darted forward and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss was eager yet gentle. Two lovers reveling in each other. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan slowly slide his hands up from his chest until he could bury them in Qui-Gon’s hair. His teasing fingers tugged just enough at the strands to make Qui-Gon moan into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Qui-Gon bent Obi-Wan back further as their kiss deepened. He tried to grab the back of Obi-Wan’s head to steady him, but fumbled with the hat instead, nearly knocking it to the floor. 

Obi-Wan laughed against Qui-Gon’s lips and reached for his hat to save it.

“Easy there, partner,” he drawled, the corner of his eyes crinkling up with mirth, “Doesn’t do a herder much good to lose his hat during a long ride.”

Tight, hot muscles suddenly contracted around Qui-Gon’s cock, squeezing and massaging it even as Obi-Wan sat motionless in his lap. 

“Mmm,” Qui-Gon grunted and thrust upwards as well as he could from the awkward angle. “There doesn’t seem to be much riding going on. Perhaps this mount is too much of a challenge for you?”

“Nonsense,” Obi-Wan snorted and shot Qui-Gon a naughty grin, “I’ve ridden bigger before.”

“Have you?” Qui-Gon knew he was being goaded, but he still grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips possessively. “I find that difficult to believe. A tiny little thing like you.”

“I am not tiny,” The smile vanished from Obi-Wan’s face. Pure indignation took its place.

“You are next to me,” It was now Qui-Gon’s turn to grin. He tightened his hold on Obi-Wan and lifted him up a few inches, only to slam him back down on his cock. 

Instead of protesting, Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open in a moan. His eyelids fluttered. He may object to being referred to in diminutive terms, but Qui-Gon knew how hot it made him to be reminded of Qui-Gon’s greater size and strength. 

Qui-Gon lifted him again, higher this time, and let him drop, forcing him to impale himself around Qui-Gon’s large girth. 

“Sweet gods, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly

“Just teaching you how to ride, my young partner,” Qui-Gon smirked. He couldn’t help but feel pleased that he was able to do this to Obi-Wan. That he was able to make him gasp and plead and long for whatever Qui-Gon gave him. 

Obi-Wan managed to smirk back, even as Qui-Gon raised and lowered him for a third time. He scooped up Qui-Gon’s long-abandoned hat from the floor and plunked it onto his head. 

“Then I guess you better have your hat on,” Obi-Wan playfully pulled at the brim then wiggled his hips, trying to get back to riding Qui-Gon on his own. 

His struggling felt good around Qui-Gon’s cock, so he clamped down on Obi-Wan’s hips with a solid steel grip, knowing that Obi-Wan didn’t care if he bruised. He actually seemed to love Qui-Gon leaving his marks on him. So, Qui-Gon let him squirm. His straining muscles still worked Qui-Gon’s cock as he writhed.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whined, but his own cock was hard and dripping. 

“Yes?” Qui-Gon said slowly, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“Either keep doing that or let me finish riding you,” Obi-Wan bucked against Qui-Gon's hands, starting to become antsy to move.

“Alright then,” Qui-Gon released him and slapped both hands onto Obi-Wan’s ass, “Giddy-up.”

That earned him a withering look, but another smack across both buttocks got Obi-Wan moving again. 

Up. Down. Obi-Wan’s thighs flexed with no sign of tiring as he steadily rode Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon helpfully guided him by grabbing two handfuls of his generous, pert ass, occasionally spanking it to make Obi-Wan’s hole spasm and tighten around him. 

It was clumsy, but Qui-Gon managed to bend his head enough to kiss the side of Obi-Wan’s throat without losing his hat. Obi-Wan moaned and began to move faster. His cock bobbed freely between them until Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around it and stroked it. 

Obi-Wan arched and clutched at Qui-Gon’s shoulders. Qui-Gon kept his face buried against Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled him even closer, still fisting his cock. Their gasping breaths and deep moans filled the room, growing louder and more desperate as they neared completion. 

Obi-Wan came first. His cock jerked and spilled into Qui-Gon’s hand while his orgasming body trembled and milked Qui-Gon’s cock to its own climax. They held each other. Their bodies shuddered from their release. 

Then there was stillness. Qui-Gon lazily pressed kisses to the skin he could reach from where his face was squished against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan laughed tiredly and rubbed Qui-Gon’s back. He took a breath to speak, but suddenly paused. 

Something nudged at Qui-Gon’s mind. The Force announced an approaching presence to Qui-Gon’s quarters. 

“You locked it?” Qui-Gon raised his head to look at a wide-eyed Obi-Wan, feeling oddly panicked.

“I did,” Obi-Wan nodded uneasily. 

“Did you turn off the overrides?”

“...No.”

_Bantha spit._

“That means-”

The door slid open and footsteps entered the living area. They slowly turned to look, feeling like ill-behaved youths caught out after dark with dread and embarrassment radiating from both of them. They were completely exposed in full view of the doorway.

Mace stood there frozen, staring back at their flushed and mortified faces with an unreadable expression. His eyes roved between them, very purposefully not looking down. He made eye contact with first Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan. And then back to Qui-Gon. Then he slowly raised his eyes to the ridiculous hats that still sat on their heads. 

Obi-Wan glanced up at his hat brim, then closed his eyes and groaned. Qui-Gon longed to do the same. He searched for something to say, drawing on his years as a negotiator and diplomat to find the right words, but nothing came to him. 

The silence dragged out for several long, uncomfortable seconds. Mace stood stone still aside from a single vein that throbbed prominently in his forehead. Qui-Gon's lips moved helplessly, trying to form phrases that he couldn’t quite start while Obi-Wan hid under his hat, waiting for it all to be over. 

Then Mace looked behind them at the lasso rope that had been used earlier, and something gave way. 

“Nope,” Mace said abruptly and turned towards the door.

“Mace, I-” The sudden movement finally prompted Qui-Gon to speak, but Mace held up a hand, keeping his back to them.

“Nope,” he repeated calmly, “I saw nothing. I was never here.”

“We didn’t-” Obi-Wan tried to chime in, but Mace waved his hand in one short, jerking motion that clearly and firmly demanded silence. 

“I. Saw. Nothing,” Mace carefully articulated each word and then he swept out of the room with the regal bearing expected of a revered Jedi Master. 

“Sweet Force, I saw nothing,” his pained voice drifted back to them as the door swished shut behind him. 

Qui-Gon stared blankly at the door. Under the humiliation, he felt slight amusement at his friend’s horror, but he could feel Obi-Wan shaking his head. 

“I can never look at Master Windu again,” Obi-Wan sounded listless. 

“He will pretend nothing happened,” Qui-Gon said reassuringly, but Obi-Wan just continued to shake his head. 

“I can never have sex again.”

“What?” Qui-Gon was a little alarmed. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Obi-Wan looked at him with open abashment. 

“Remember to turn off the overrides?” Qui-Gon suggested with a small shrug. 

“Is that all?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. 

“No.”

“Good.”

“We are also getting rid of these hats.”

Obi-Wan just stared. Then he yanked the hat from his head and shoved it against Qui-Gon’s smirking face, pushing him backwards as he stood. Qui-Gon’s cock slipped from his hole with a quiet squelch. 

Qui-Gon chuckled as he watched Obi-Wan storm towards the ‘fresher, come leaking down his inner thighs. His ass was nicely reddened with the outlines of Qui-Gon’s handprints. That combined with the little bruises that were already forming on his hips satisfied something deep and primal inside Qui-Gon. Maybe he should follow him to the shower and—

“Don’t even think about it,” Obi-Wan shot over his shoulder before soundly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
